


The Most Important Character

by NightmareChronicles



Series: The Most Important Character [1]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: Death, Goodbyes, Homestuck - Freeform, Not Sadstuck, Other, Pesterlog, Sadstuck, Sober Gamzee, Sober Gamzee Makara, the most important character
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-05-21
Updated: 2014-09-26
Packaged: 2018-01-26 00:42:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,648
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1668455
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NightmareChronicles/pseuds/NightmareChronicles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Most Important Character<br/>It will range from Gamzee to other characters of being "the most important character".</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Intro~ Gamzee Makara

The Most Important Character

A young troll stands in his hive, slime covers the walls, so does multi-colored blood. This young juggalo is the descendant of the one and only, Grand High Blood. This young subjugglator is named Gamzee Makara. The Bard of Rage, a highblood and the “Most Important Character”. 

==> Gamzee, eat some slime.

He stares around, confused and disgusted at the ominous command. He shakes his head rebelliously and walks over to a bucket full of light brown blood. He dips his fingers in the milky warm liquid and paints upon his walls with the blood. 

==> A few years in the past: but not too many

The husk-top of a young troll is resting upon a pile of circus horns in a near corner of his hive. It glows showing a message has been received. The young troll, sopor pie in hand, looks toward the screen. This troll’s name is known as none other than Gamzee Makara. His moiral, Karkat Vantas has sent him an invite to a new game called Sgrub. 

==> Gamzee go answer your morail

CarcinoGenesist started trolling terminallycapricious

TC: HoNk :o)

CG: HEY, GAMZEE. I AM INVITING YOU TO JOIN MY TEAM FOR THIS DUMBASS GAME SOLLUX FOUND.

TC: OkAy BeStFrIeNd :o) HoNk!

 

CarcinoGenesist ceased trolling terminallycapricious

Gamzee shuts his husk-top and walks to his window. He looks out at the shore, his lusus is not there. 

==> A few years in the future but not too many

Gamzee stands alone, covered in blood of all colors of the hemospectrum. He wears a blue fur beast hat, the holes in the hat fit over his horns, he holds his clubs limp at his side. The clubs as well drip with the rainbow liquid. 

He stands in an empty room, he holds a gray skinned head with large bull-like horns. 

You must wonder who the head of this young, newly deceased troll, must belong to. No? Okay. I won’t bother you with the details. 

==> Have sloppy make-outs with the troll head

Gamzee, being sober, with a disgusted face, he drops the head to the floor and it rolls a few feet away.


	2. Kismesis

This young troll, not so young anymore, naps upon a pile of circus horns. He wakes up from his long silent slumber. He looks around the room, the empty, dull greyness of everything. He sighs to himself, bringing a hand to his face he gently touches the scar running down his face.

“Honk…” Gamzee sighs sadly. He walks near one of the vents leading to a maze of ducts, his personal hiding tunnels. He removes the vent cover and shimmies his way inside. He starts crawling around peering into other rooms. He looks at the walls, painted in the blood he has shed. He snickers to himself, before he sighs and starts to sob. He wipes away his purple tears. He sees dead Tavbro walking down a corridor, he peeks through the vent smiling more by seeing him. Even though he was a dead motherfucker, he was still a pretty good looking one.

Gamzee: Psst..HoNk..TaVbRo

Tavros: hH,,,uHH, gAMZEE?,,,uHH i-IS tHAT yOU?

Gamzee: hey Tavbro

Gamzee pops from the vent and lands ever so graciously...on his ass. Gamzee gets up looking down at the no longer wheelchair-bound Tavros. He smiles, the smile he’s always given Tavbro. He sure missed that shy little motherfucker. He put an arm around his shoulder but Tavros flinched back a bit. 

Gamzee frowns, kinda hurt.

Gamzee: You okay tavbro?

Tavros: uHHH,,,yE-yEAH,,,hEY i uH,,kINDA hAVE sOME tHINGS tO gO dO, tALK tO yOU lATER gAMZEE

With that Tavros jogs off without taking a glance back at him. Gamzee dips his head, sighing to himself, and crawls back in his vent putting the cover back over the duct. He sits there for a moment, thinking, back against the cool surface of the metal. Purple tears yet again threaten his cheeks. He furiously wipes his eyes growling, accidentally too loudly. Gamzee bites his lip and looks outside the duct to make sure no one had wandered by, he saw and heard no one. He sighs and starts crawling to other areas. He sees Kanaya and Rose, the rainbow drinker is glowing and holding the newly drunken human.

Gamzee: HONK! :o)

Kanaya: Rose What Was That?

Rose: SsSsShHhHhHh HIC…hehe. I…I lobe you soOoO much Kanaka., Kanaha…Kangaga…UGH! Kan-Ay-A. hic…

Gamzee rolls his eyes, he turns back and crawls into an open area with different paths. He looks through one last vent, he sees his ex-morail with Dave. He gags to himself, how he hates that horrid human. They seem to be engaging in an argument. He sighs and turns back around, going back to the secret room he stays in, away from everyone else.

 

Gamzee: Man, I really screwed myself over. Even Tavbro won’t talk to me. No one wants me around, everyone hates me and they won’t understand me.

???: That’s not true, I’m here.

Gamzee: Terezi? Bind bitch, where are you?

Terezi: Hia >:D

Terezi comes out behind a wall, she punches Gamzee really hard in the arm and kisses him. He looks stunned then slaps her, returning her kiss harder than he received it.

Gamzee: Why were you sneaking around eavesdropping on me? You sneaking around again?

Terezi: Yeah, got any Faygo?

Gamzee: Faygo, of course, I’m always stocked with the miraculous fluid. But…you don’t drink Faygo…What's your deal?

Terezi finds a bottle twisting open the cap and chugging a sip. She gags a bit but shrugs, it wasn’t that bad, she had to admit. She took another sip adjusting to the taste. Gamzee smirks at her evilly, taking the bottle from her hand, he swigs it. 

==> A few moments in the future…but not too many

Terezi Lays passed out on the floor, Karkat and Dave look down at her. She is in her cape and dragon boxer shorts, a bottle of Faygo lay in her hand. She stinks of Faygo soda pop and is surrounded by multiple empty bottles of the repulsive stuff. Karkat frowns, shaking his head. Dave breathes out a disappointed whistle rubbing the back of his neck.

Dave: Sorry man, how did this happen?

Karkat: I DON”T EVEN KNOW…UGH SHE WAS HANGING OUT WITH HIM *AGAIN* I BET

 

Karkat yells putting emphasis on the word “him” and "again". Terezi stirs a bit and she awakens. She looks at Karkat and Dave.

Terezi: wh-what happened? Everything is kinda blurry.

Dave: You passed out from a Faygo overload.

Terezi: I know…man, what a rush.

Karkat: TEREZI…YOU HAVE A PROBLEM. YOU HAVE TO STOP HANGING OUT WITH GAMZEE. LIKE, SERIOUSLY…LOOK WHAT IT’S DOING TO YOU. LOOK WHAT HE'S DOING TO YOU!

Terezi: I want to, trust me I want to..but he…he is just so..so irritating. I can’t resist him. He’s just so…terrible. Ugh…listen to me. I sound ridiculous.

Terezi: But…I can’t just leave him.

Karkat sighs and Dave rolls his eyes. She seems to far out of it at this point. They both take one last look at her before turning and walking away.

==> Gamzee, wake up.

Gamzee looks around at the yet again, ominous command. He never was asleep in the first place. He sighs, checking out the room he had passed out a few hours ago in. Terezi is gone and the smell of Faygo lingers heavily within the walls. He looks over at Tav’s head, he frowns. He reaches out and feels the smoothness of the horns with one slim finger.

Gamzee: well, tavbro...looks like it's just you and me old friend...man what the motherfuck did I get myself into? I'm so disappointed in myself. How could I have done this, why did I do this? Man...I miss you Tavbro...


	3. Let the Ships Sail

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> GamTav   
> :o)

==> Some time in the past

Gamzee: HeY tAvBrO

Tavros: uH,,,hEY tHERE gAMZEE, wASSUP,

Gamzee: NoThInG rEalLy BrO, hOw ArE yOu? :o) HoNk!

Tavros: i’M oKAY,,,hOW aRE yOU gAMZEE?

Gamzee: hElLa FiNe My BrOtHeR

 

Gamzee slings an arm over Tav’s shoulders smiling. He smirks and kisses him on the cheek. Tav’s eyes widen and he blushes very deeply. He looks at Gamzee a bit startled.

Tavros: uHHH g-GAMZEE,,,wH-WHAT wAS tHAT fOR,,,?

Gamzee: WhAt? CaNt I lOvE a BrOtHeR?

Tavros: oH wELL uHHH,,,yEAH,,yEAH yOU cAN,,

Gamzee: HoW aBoUt We PlAy SoMe ViDeO gAmEs?

Gamzee laughs and tav nods slightly, he looks at tav lovingly and softly, man does he really love a brother. He sighs to himself a little, he has that dumb infatuation with the spider 8itch…he rolls his eyes, Tav looks at him a bit oddly.

Tavros: uHHH gAMZEE,,,aRE yOU aLRIGHT

Gamzee: YeAh TaVbRo Im ToTaLlY FiNe

Tavros: oH, aLIGHT gAMZEE,,,I,,uHHH I lOVE yOU,,,

Tavros looks to the side, a bit nervous, to insecure to look into Gamzee’s eyes. He’s caught by surprise when his head is jerked back in the direction of his best friend and he slams his lips into his own. His eyes completely wide and surprised, he kisses back, gently though compared to Gamzee.

When the kiss ends, Tavros looks at Gamzee quite astonished. He smiles and feels quite confident. But…he was confused, he didn’t know Gamzee had feelings for him that way, not fully. He always thought Gamzee was teasing him.

 

==> Back to the future

Gamzee sits crying, in his lap, a head, he holds it by it’s horns. He looks at a screen, a video game earlier played is now paused. He wipes away the purple tears. He looks at the ground sullenly.

Gamzee: Honk…*sniff* :o(

Gamzee sighs, he’s lost what he always loved. He lost what was most important…

He lost his Tavbro.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, I know this was short :/ it was meant to be, I've also been hecka busy. But I promise I'll start writing another chapter and it'll be longer  
> Also for readers of "Cool Kid" The 2nd part...the first chapter would be a bit easier to understand after reading this one   
> :)


	4. Goodbye

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gamzee loses his shit  
> again

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, I'm gonna try updating to make up for lost time

Gamzee wipes away his tears, smearing his makeup. He screams and punches the wall, his knuckles began to bleed. He ignores it and starts crying again. He begins to curse himself under his breath. He keeps telling himself that he is nothing, he has nothing, his life is worth nothing. He looks over at the blood on the walls, he looks over at Tav's head, he drowns himself in horrid memories of what he's done. To his friends, to the ones he loved. He curls into a ball, fighting back tears and screams, he puts his hands on either side of his head. He closes his eyes so tight, blackness consumes his vision. He clutches his stomach, he coughs up some blood. He doubles over, a piercing pain coming over him. He looks up, his eyes scared, his body aching and his blood draining. His eyes become blurry, the silhouette standing above him disappearing from his vision. He blacked out, his body becoming limp on the floor. 

==> A few hours pass, but not too many.

A few hours go by to which he was oblivious, he awakes in a different room. A pain shoots through him when he tries to move. He clutches his side, drawing in a breath sharply. He looks around, sitting in an arm chair is someone who looks a lot like the Spider 8itch but with shorter hair, glasses...and was kinda hotter. He would've laughed out of irony if it didn't hurt so badly. He was fighting to keep his anger and thoughts under control, when he tried to get up he couldn't. When he tried to move, or speak, he couldn't. His own mind was being overthrown. The hotter Spider 8itch got up and looked down at him, she smiled, then stepped where he had been stabbed. He coughed in pain, some blood escaping his lips. She took any restraint off of him, and before he could reach for her, she was gone. Only an echo of her laugh remained. The room was dim, it's filled from floor to ceiling with journals and books and multiple papers. He got up and looked around, he spilled over a few piles and tore a few pages in spite of her. He finds a few weapons, some of his own. He sighs and tears begin to threaten his eyes again. He digs his palms into his eyes before they come. He hates himself, he loathes what he's done. He finds a sword, specifically a katana. He picks it up inspecting the blade, he runs his finger along the sharp edge checking it's sharpness. His finger bleeds, pretty damn sharp, he sucks his finger and puts down the sword. He finds Nepeta's claws. She didn't like him much after some incidents, but they used to be really cool. He used to like her, they were close a few years ago, before this damned game. Before that day. He finds a bow, broken, and an arrow...covered in dark blue blood. He feels sick, he looks away. He sees Tavros's joust, he smirks, until he sees Tav's blood. He starts to cry. At least his death wasn't at Gamzee's hands. He sighs, his breath shaky, his chest heaving. He runs his hands along his face. He sees a chainsaw...the rainbow drinker's chainsaw. He begins to wonder how these all got here, why they're here. He wonders where the hell he is. He sighs again, he sits down and pulls his knees into his chest. He starts crying, he begins to talk like his friends are there.

Gamzee: What the hell have I done...who the hell am I? I fucked up...I really did...I miss you guys. I'm so sorry. I don't know what happened...I don't know why I did it. I don't know how I did it...or what came over me. That wasn't me...this isn't me. If it isn't...then who am I? WHO THE FUCK AM I...! Tavbro...I miss you...Kar...I need you. Terezi...I still hate you bitch...Nep, Nep. I miss your roleplays. I am so damn sorry. Everyone... I am so sorry. I wish I could say that to y'all. I wish this didn't happen, I...I wish things were different. I wish I were dead...

He looks up, he looks at the group of lethal weapons surrounding him. He tries and finds the least painful way to kill himself. He tries to find what would kill him fastest. He decides he doesn't deserve that. He decides he deserves a slow painful, torturous death. He takes the katana and makes incisions into his arms, into his legs. Gamzee lays there, crying, bleeding out. It stings, it burns...he screams. He claws at his eyes, scratches his neck. He lays on his side, curling into a ball. His eyes shoot open when he remembers that he has god tiered. He cannot die. He can feel pain, but cannot die. He thinks for a moment, maybe that is the best way, to live out for all of eternity, feeling pain and suffering. He'd spend his life, slowly growing more and more insane until madness consumes his whole being. The best form of torture, is slowly and painfully hurting the victim, letting them live to suffer out until they die. This is the best Gamzee can offer to himself...for his friends, just without doing. They'd be better without him, they already are, when he was him he was just dead weight. Now he hurt them...killed them. Broke their trust and they see him as a monster. They loath him. So maybe he should just leave. When he sits up, the Spider 8itch comes back. He looks at her, then stands. He nods at her knowingly, she smiles triumphantly. She holds out her hand, with his own free will, he takes it. He then blacks out, his mind and ambitions given up to her. He was her puppet. No longer was he Gamzee Makara. 

Gamzee Makara was gone, he was dead. This is a new troll now. 


End file.
